love un covered
by jadafrog99
Summary: boy almot kill himelf from haveing no one to love then realizes the one he love ha been there the whole time and leads to them being in a intamite relatonhip
1. Chapter 1

Ryans pov

She was holding me in her arms as I lay bleeding and hurt. I had nearly bled to death nobody would give me a reason to only reason 2 be alive was rejecting me saying she loved as Ilay with blood flowing from my wounds i heard her say she loved me. she had wrapped my cuts trying to save me.

i pulled the bandages tight stopping blood flow. as i opened my eyes and looked to her face a single tear fell from her nose. i hadn't noticed but she was shaking and jerking. It had begun to rain and her hair hung from her head in wet locks of raven black hair pale face shone with the water running over it.

i lifted my and hand and placed it upon Siara s cheek. she hid her face from me.I tried to sit up but fell from being to week. siara had caught me every time i had ever fallen and i had never noticed i was lonely she was never far ...i have always loved her but i never thought that she would like me. i was always the side kick to her relationships the one that helped her get the guy...the one that when her heart was hurt she cried on me.

all this time she was trying to b near me. her voice was my comfort when i was alone. uhh i gusse i never really paid attention to her. in mid thought she lifted me and took me to her room she layed me down. dont move she told me but i have to ...i cant jus lay here si your crying i spoke she layed down beside me and said if you try and move i will hold you here she trew her arm around my waist and i drifted into sleep .

siara s pov He fell asleep... i knew he would he was so weak from the loss of blood. I wish i could have been there to save him before i would have never let him down, never hurt him. I love him but he never realized it. I jus hope his is alright..hi bodylooks so peaceful when he sleep. my hands are covered in cuts and blood..the knife he had was sharp but it was worth being cut to save him.

right now jus feels so normal ..laying here with him. maby if i jus get a little closer he wont wake. uhh he moved...his..his arms they are arond my waist.

i lay my head on his chest ...he makes a noise and says you smell good ..I look up to look into his eyes i uhh i smell good to you I said.  
yea ...you look beautiful to he wispered i push up a little closer to his face you do to ...the he leaned a little closer to me ane we began to kiss. at first jus small little pecks ..he would travel from my mouth to my cheek and neck... while kissing me he started to say somethin.. it went like this you know si u never got to tell you he said

tell me what? i asked that i love you to. he whispered into my ear i froze and pushed myself up so i towered over him and tears began to strem down my cheeks again he took his hand and wiped them aways and traces the path of the tears with his lips. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan'spov

She was crying I thought I had hurt her that It would tear her apart to do this with me so I kissed her forehead one last time and jus held her. She pulled herself closer to me and began Kissin my neck .She said"you know I was crying cause I'm happy. The only thing tha could hurt me was If I didn't have you" then she lifted up and towered over me and grinned a cocky grin and went under the covers and began kissing my chest and then my stomach And came up dragging her tongue along my torso and up to my lips and we began kissing again first slowly then with more had wanted me she really wanted to do this.

Just then she bit my shoulder blade with enough force to let me know I was hers. I began kissing her neck then her shoulder blades then I wen down to her Brest and looked to her for any signs of protest. She looked into my eyes and grinned and move her hands from my waist to my hips and pulling me close.I kissed her Brest lightly then nibbled on them she let out a moan during all this our clothes had come off and neither of us ever remeberd them comeing off jus one another next to each other.I looked at her and said what I'm about to do might hurt. She said it would b ok that she would love that it was me.

So I gently thrust my hips towards her entering her body her face squinted up. But she grinned in pleasure and winced in pain. So I went all the way in and she screamed and opened her eyes wide. I started going in and out getting faster and harder she was rocking with my movements and the bed was shaking and beating aginst the wall.I grabed her breast and squized. Then I came she let out a pleasure sigh. I pulled out of her and lay besides her now calming my heart rate controlling my breathing. She drifted into sleep. I wondered how she thought of me when I was asleep. So I grabbed her waist and pulled her to me and we slept through the night with each other in our arms. the first night I slept peacefully in a longtime.


	3. Chapter 3

Siara's pov

I woke next to him. He was holding me in his arms. I noticed a slight pain between my legs then I remember what we had done last night. I looked over at my clock it was early 6 in the morning. The sun had just come up. He opened his eyes and looked at me his blond hair shone with the light comeing in from the window.

He smiled at me and said good morning beautiful. I blushed and and hid my face in his shoulder blade. He stroked the back of my hair and said stop. I a asked him"how can I stop when ur makein me blush"he lifted me up and sat up. I climbed ontop the sheets sitting cross legged then I felt a breez and noticed I was still naked so I jumped under the covers and he was laughin at me so I shoved him with my foot and he feel off the bed and to the floor. I looked over the edge of the bed and asked if he was ok and he pulled me out of bed ontop I him bringing the covers with me. We laughed and he kissed me.

When we were done I went and grabed some clothes and went 2 take a shower as the steam filled the room m head wandered to 's povShe left to take a shower but I could still feel he body next to mine. After the door closed and the water began I got up and got dressed. I left my shirt off I made the bed .

I walked out and went 2 the kitchen I noticed there was no coffe so I grabed a Blue Gatorade for her an a red for me. She walked out and she was so goregeouse I got up and grabed her chair for her. She sat down and opened her Gatorade she had drunk half of it when she looked at me and giggled. II asked what she was laughin at she said " well u wanna make purple" and stuck out her tongue that was a blue so I leane over and kissed her.

-me: sorry its so short if its liked ill keep writeing


End file.
